


The Try Guys Try Hysterical Literature!

by WhoopsOK



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hysterical Literature, Orgasm, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: Zach is already flush and half-laughing when he introduces the video. “On today’s episode of Try Guys—”“We get demonetized!” Keith shouts, causing Zach to laugh in earnest.(Exactly what is says on the tin.)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	The Try Guys Try Hysterical Literature!

**Author's Note:**

> …So, the fact that these nerds may read fanfic is **terrifying** , but I’m posting this anyway because my impulse control is, by and large, a myth. That said, for the love of grass, please don’t send this to them. _That said, if you’re in this fic and somehow found it, put up or shut up._
> 
> For those interested, the original Hysterical Literature series has a few videos available on YouTube, but the entire series is on the creator’s website.
> 
> I was trying to work on writing pieces where the POV is watching something else happen on a screen (i.e. a newscast, or an interrogation), which is a thinly veiled excuse for why this exists. You and your thoughts are more than welcome!
> 
> Belated Kinktober Day 27: Exhibitionism, sort of??

Keith laughs nervously as a large, white tablecloth is thrown over the table in front of him. “This is just a normal day at the office! Nothing weird at all!”

“ _You don’t think the number of sex toys in this room is weird?_ ” Eugene asks from off camera.

“Well, I mean, it’s not the _weirdest_ thing we’ve done!” Keith defends.

“ _Is it not?_ ” Ned exclaims, laughing as the camera cuts to him. “I have _never_ gotten off around you assholes before!”

“ _Around our what?_ ” Zach calls helpfully, laughing at the dry look that earns him.

The title sequence plays as normal with the surprising, perhaps, edition of _Hysterical Literature_ beneath a small book logo.

Zach is already flush and half-laughing when he introduces the video. “On today’s episode of Try Guys—”

“ _We get demonetized!_ ” Keith shouts, causing Zach to laugh in earnest.

“We get demonetized trying Hysterical Literature!” He tosses his hands up. “Woo!”

Eugene and Ned look significantly less enthused when the camera cuts to them, but Ned is at least smiling when he shakes his head. “This is a stupid idea.”

“So for those of you who had to look this up like I did,” Eugene begins, standing alone on the set. “Hysterical Literature is the brain child of Clayton James Cubitt. Cubitt basically made a video series of women reading various works of literature while, uh…” The camera cuts close during his stumble as he looks off to the side. “Are we allowed to say—?”

Keith shrugs when the camera lands on him, holding up the mic. “I mean, this is _10/10_ gonna get flagged as adult, so—”

“ _Oh yeah, 100%,_ ” Zach says from somewhere.

“ _So yeah?_ ” Eugene asks.

“Yeah,” Keith says, then more emphatically, “ _Fuck_ yeah, why not?”

The camera cuts back to Eugene who claps. “Well, all-fucking-right. Hysterical Literature is a series were women read stuff while someone holds a vibrator on their clits. Wow, that felt vulgar.” He laughs.

Zach adjusts his glasses. “Basically, we’re gonna read a story about a weird guy jerking off to a painting and see how far we get before we come!”

“ _Who picked_ that _?_ ” Ned exclaims.

Zach doesn’t even make an effort to answer, giving a dramatic shrug and shaking his head.

“Great!” Keith shouts, giving an enthusiastic thumbs-up, “Let’s see how this goes!!”

Ned and Eugene pause in the middle of adjusting the table cloth when Zach asks, “ _Do we have a blindfold?_ ”

“A _blindfold?_ ” Ned asks, looking aghast and confused

“ _Well, you can’t know who’s doing it to you…_ ” Zach starts to explain.

“What?” Ned and Keith exclaim at the same time. “We already know who’s doing it to us??” Keith continues, laughing in his confusion.

“It won’t be scientific if you know _exactly_ who’s doing what!” Zach defends.

“Yeah, because this is definitely science,” Ned says.

Still, agreeably, Eugene keeps his eyes closed as he feels his way to the table. “This is a lit—” he jerks when he sits down, as though something has touched him, his voice jumping, “ _little terrifying._ ”

Ned is smirking as he sits down, sort of chuckling to himself as he picks up the book. “I’m not sure what constitutes ‘winning’ here, but—”

“ _It’s not a competition!_ ” Zach shouts.

“It is to me, and I’m gonna win!” Ned shouts dramatically, banging his fists on the table. “I’m finishing this damn story!”

Zach can’t stop giggling even as he sits at the table. “Of all the things I’ve done on this channel—Oh,” he shakes his head, standing up slightly. “Well, there go my pants.”

“ _Are you sitting on the towel?_ ” Eugene asks quickly before Zach can sit back down.

“You didn’t ask for a towel!” Zach says offended.

The shot pans to Eugene as he motions down. “I’m wearing a skirt for that exact reason, Zach.”

“ _How does that—?_ ”

“It’s got a button front! I don’t have to take off and put my _bare ass_ on a kitchen chair!”

Zach catches the towel that comes flying from off screen, accompanied by Ned yelling “ _No ass chairs!_ ”

Keith takes his glasses off, giving the camera his best attempt at a sexy face. “Make it black and white,” he says seductively, and the frame is suddenly so. He puts them back on right after, though, laughing to himself. “Let’s do this.”

“Ok,” Eugene cuts a glance around the room before he opens the small book. “Harthfeld Hall was by no means the largest or most ornate manor in the territory, but still a notable favorite amongst the younger artesians of the time. Lord Harthfeld was well known for his collection of unusual pieces of artwork by then little-known artists, and the manor was frequented by a continual stream of novices hoping to become a _parvenu_ under Harthfeld’s—” He pauses to let out a long breath, a faint humming sound starting up under the table. It takes him a moment to finish, “under Harthfeld’s sponsorship.”

“I, though among these artists,” Zach says in turn, adjusting his glasses, “had no particular interest in finding my fame by hanging myself from the walls of an eclectic’s mansion in the highlands. I— _mm hm hm!!_ ” Shaking his head and fighting an embarrassed smile, he shifts in the chair. “I had my fate tied to an internship back in the city and a more intimate reason—” his voice gets strained and louder “—for my continual haunting of Hearthfeld’s halls. Among— _oh,_ ” he groans, outright stopping to giggle and cover his face with a hand. “Ohhhh gosh.”

“Oh! Oh ho!!” Ned laughs awkwardly, eyes wide and eyebrows about as high up as they can go. “That’s an interesting sensation!”

“ _You’re supposed to be reading!_ ” Keith reminds him.

“How am I supposed to focus on reading when my _dick is buzzing?_ ” he shoots back, but still returns his attention to the book, clearing his throat dramatically. “Among the most beautiful women ever sculpted by divine hands, one would never find anyone comparing in magnificence to…” He looks up from the page to smolder at the camera. “ _She, by N._ ”

“Stripped, both of clothes and shame, she lounges casually in the garden of what could only be a lover, each brush stroke like the caress of one as profoundly enamored as I find myself.” Ned shakes his head as though to clear it, letting out a sharp breath. “Her eyes watch the viewer with teasing heat, her skin glowing with warmth.”

“The addition of her body hair gives a level of verisimilitude to—‘ _verisimilitude’_ , aren’t I a _fancy_ boy?” Keith mocks as he looks at the camera. “What kinda hipster uses words like—? _Oohhhhh,_ ” he looks off to the side of the camera, suddenly more flush than before. The camera comes in close on him, crunched over the table and laughing nervously, voice high when he asks, “ _Is that a tongue? Who’s tongue is—?_ ” His mouth falls open around a groan.

Zach looks like he’s struggling to focus. “Though She is more than worthy of center stage, I readily admit I am glad she is delegated to a secluded alcove in the rear of the house, away from other—” His voice shudders out, he licks his lips before he continues just as shakily, “—prying eyes.” His face twists with obvious arousal. “ _Ohhh wow,_ I have never tried—” His voice dies out, mouth locked open as his head dips back.

“Especially, as I find it hard to contain myself when—” Eugene stops reading then, his eyes closing even as his lips remain parted. He shakes himself, opens his eyes with obvious effort. “Contain myself when I am left alone in the parlor, nothing to distract from my aching—” The book crinkles in his hands, mouth falling open again to say lowly, “ _I’m gonna come._ ”

“She calls to me, only to me and I can’t help but to answer. Immortally paralyzed in her beauty, she cannot respond in kind, but I take myself in hand as her eyes demand. Throbbing and profound, my—” Ned’s lips suddenly press together and he shakes his head, humming. “Nope, _nope,_ I’m—” He jerks in a way that makes the whole table shudder. “ _Fuck._ ”

Keith coughs out an odd sounding laugh before his head bows and he just pants out one heavy breath after another, face contorted.

Zach is noisy, gasping and entirely failing to smother the high moans he’s letting out, hands pressed flat against the tabletop.

Eugene puts a hand over his mouth, even as he gasps, “ _Oh fuh—ah, hah!_ ” rocking himself in the chair like he can’t quite help it.

Fight it as he might’ve, Ned laughs through it, face red and eyes shut. “Oh, fu— _uck_ ,” his voice dances around the word unsteadily before his mouth just falls open, breathing noisily. He’s quick to come back to himself a moment later, though, when a startled sound comes from under the table followed shortly by shocked laughter. “What? Huh?” he scoots back and looks under the tablecloth, only to explode into embarrassed laughter. “Oh, shit! I’m sor—Can we—?” He motions off camera. “Can we get a napkin, please??”

The scene cuts to Ned standing alone, looking no less flushed than before, smiling like he can’t quite believe this is his life. “So, uh… I came on Zach’s face today,” he says, then starts laughing as several other people join in. “I’m not sure how I feel about—”

“ _It better have been a goddamn privilege,_ ” Zach shouts from off screen.

Ned doesn’t actually look over there, but motions with his hands, seeming to blush even redder. “I changed my mind, that’s exactly how I feel,” he says, even as he bends over at the waist, laughing breathlessly.

Zach is damp and looking amused, even in his mild (and largely theatrical) annoyance. “So, I got Ned’s jizz in my _fucking eye_ and I have 100% more respect for anyone who’s had that happen without punching someone in the nuts. I—” He looks off camera. “What?”

“ _You get the tiara of good behavior,_ ” Eugene calls louder.

“I _do_ get the tiara of good behavior,” Zach agrees as he points at him. “But!” He shrugs. “I also came so hard my face went a little numb, so I guess that’s fair exchange?” They can’t stop laughing.

Keith is running his hand through his hair, which it looks like he’s been doing a lot. “I got head from a coworker and I just—I don’t know how to deal with that,” he starts chuckling nervously, “because it was _really fuckin’ good._ ”

“You know you learn some new things about yourself doing this job,” Zach says, his arm around Ned’s shoulder.

Ned nods, still shaking with suppressed laughter. “That was fun, it wasn’t—it wasn’t as _awkward_ as I thought it would be!”

“ _It wasn’t?_ ” Keith asks.

“Well, it was probably the _most_ awkward thing ever, so we can only go up from here, right?” Ned allows with an uncomfortable, one armed shrug.

Zach points at the camera. “Especially if the outro music plays _right now!_ ”

And so it does.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…I hope the next book you read is a good one!
> 
> That ending…was admittedly weak… Is this just an elongated excuse to give orgasm headcanons? What, no! Of course not! Whatever made you say such a thing!!


End file.
